I hate you because I Love You
by Leananelle
Summary: As a princess..Sora was willing to marry someone as long as its her father's wishes but after meeting a very arrogant and irritating guy she suddenly wanted to backout...A Sorato Story!!!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hello to all Sorato lovers out there. I have another story for you which you might love. This is dedicated to-I forgot her name-who likes stories about prince and princesses, a sorato fanatic too. 

I HATE YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU

By Leananelle

    " How dare you!!! " Sora yelled as she struggle to get free from his iron-steeled hold.

    Yamato grin. Let her go then moves a few feet away from her.

    " I dare anything when it come to you, my love " he said mockingly as he looked at her burning cheeks and red lips that is still swollen from the kiss he gave her a few minutes passed.

    Sora left hand went flying to his cheek but before it hit directly to its target it was sized by his right hand. Holding it tightly.

    " Ah..ah. Oh no you don't. The blow you gave me will be the last! If you ever lay a hand on me again… I promised you that my kiss will not just be in your lips but on another parts of your bady as well. And I do meant it " he said staring at her from head to foot.

    A shiver runs thru her. Making her heart beat faster and her breathing came into a halt.

    " Get dress my love, we have an engagement dinner to attend to " letting her hand go then starts to walk toward the chamber door.

    " Don't you call me that! I'm not your love and you have no right!!! " she shouted truly irritated.

    " But you are my love and I-have-all-the-right " he said empizing every word before twisting opening the door.

    " Why you—you…monster!!! Why should I be unlucky to put by you. I loath and detest the very sight of you! "she shouted toward the close portal but she could clearly hear the laughter ringing on the corridor from her bedchamber.

    Sora quickly throw the first thing that touches her hand then weakly fell on her soft bed.

    She took a deep breath. Closes her eyes. Everytime she had a fight with that guy she always feel this way. As if her whole body had just run on a dessert sand without water for weeks!!. She could feel her muscle aching. And her throat is thristing for something, not even a full glass of water can fulfill.

    She inhaled deeply. Then starts to remember what has just happen to her.

She is not really like this…always angry, always shouting. In fact her people always told her that she's so calm in doing things. It was only after that night when her father announce who will she marry that change her to be like this.

Lord Yamato Ishida of the powerful and very wealhty clan of Ishida, counsin to the Generous King whom Sora have meet a couple times and admire. 

She was shock at first about the announcement. But knowing the Ishida to be a good persons even though she hadn't meet their only son, Lord Yamato-she was still willing to succumb to her father's choosen groom for her but when he (Yamato) started  ordering her into doing this and that her patient break lose. No one not even his father had question her on what she's doing! Her dad had trusted her to do what she think is right. Now this monster who just came along in herlife starting to change everything she loves doing. And darn it! What really irritated her her is that she hasn't had a chance to explain herself. 

He just told her this and that then he expect her to follow everything he says.

He invaded her life, her home and her bedchamber as if she's one of his property! But if he could just stop doing those things to her, try to understand her, listen to her explanation maybe they might just be—

What are she thinking?! They would never be friends…I hate him!!!

Sora's mood hasn't change as dinner took place. And her temper kept on getting higher because of his continue touching, holding, kissing her especially infront of so many guest! Damn the guy! He knows exactly when and where to attack her.

" Take your hands off me " she said tightly trying hard to sound normal while  pulling his hands away from her thight under the long dinner table.

Yamato smiled sweetly and kiss her cheeks instead. Sora gave her an angry look and about to say something when he encountered.

" Smile sweet, your father is watching " 

Sora's head turn. Meet her father's worried face. Giving Yamato the pleasure of veiwing her smooth skin that was visible on her off shoulder dress she wore.

She then smiled to her father before turning her gazed back to the guy next to her. What she found was his heated gazed directed to her expose skin.

" You looked lovely today my sweet "

Sora blush. Took away her gazed from him then said..

" Will you quit staring! " she said angrily.

Yamato laugh, amused.

" I never thought that your not accustomed to the way I look at you " she said then moves a little closer to her " Don't worry after our wedding night I'll make sure your shyness will disappear in thin air ' he whisper huskily into her ear.

Her temper break lose. She had it! She couldn't take anymore of his manners. This had to stop!

Sora abruptly stood. Making everybody turn their heads towards them. But then a loud sound of breaking doors alerted everybody.

" I see you have a celebration going on. Why hadn't you invited me, Lady Sora? " said a certain guy with fifty heavily armed knights next to him…

A/N: Well… I think your all guessing who's that guy…hehehe you must wait for the next chapter to be able to know…           


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Hello yah all! Due to your demand for me to update this fic…well here goes..hope you like it!

I Hate You Because I Love You

Chapter Two

Sora's eye widen in shock as she recognize the guy entered the hall. The guy she thought has the most evil smile on the planet!!

" Claodius!!! " she exclaimed.

Her body starts shaking, the frightening feeling that she experience run thru her, making her limbs turn to jelly, she abruptly sit on her chair.

Yamato watch her white face and scared eyes. He tightens his fist then stood giving the guy who just entered a murderous stare.

" Why? Did I do something? " Claodius asked innocently to Yamato but on his lips played a devilish grin.

" What are you doing here? " Yamato asked coldly. 

" Is this the way you treat your cousin, Lord Yamato? To think that you haven't even invited me to this engagement party of yours or you're just scared that I might took Lady Sora away from you… since I'm your number one rival when it comes to taking My Lady's hand "

" His not your Lady and never will be! " Yamato said loudly.

" Kindda possessive aren't we? Who wouldn't! Hell if I have a girl as lovely as Lady Sora I would definitely locked her on a room so that no one can view her " he said then laugh loudly making Sora shudder in fright. After that his smiled disappear and looked at Yamato with venom.

" But it's unfair for the king to choose you as her groom-to-be for you see dear cousin, I was the only one deserving enough to have her! And I'm going to take her as mine whatever you like it or not! " he continued.

" If you do that you're discrediting the decision of the King and you're dishonoring our relations to one another " Yamato said calmly.

" I don't give a damn about the King nor our relationship in fact I already traded my kinship to you by joining our most eager enemy " Claodius added then ordered the knight with him to take Lady Sora.

" Over my dead body, Claodius. You have to get thru me first to have her! " Yamato yelled while pulling Sora away from Claodius knights and hide her behind his back.

Claodius laugh. 

" Don't you think your out numbered dear cousin? Fifthly against one, you'll be dead before you finish all my knights " he said amused of the thought his cousin's dead body.

" Oh no you don't, pulled that sword brave knights and you'll be risking you life as well " he added as he looked towards the attended guards at the pavilion. 

Yamato watch in frustration as Claodius knight surround them, they we're trap and no one can move without someone slicing their throat.

The guests didn't even have the chance to move towards their sitting position as they all frozen in fright.

" NO!!! " Yamato yelled then drew his sword and without a thought charge. The other knight went on following him… so the dreadful battle begin…

A/N: Sorry about this short chappie… for you see I'm not really good in describing battles so kindda stop at this portion but hey the next chap will be nice as Sora witness her fiancé recklessly fight for her virtue.              


End file.
